Fairy Tails Dragon Warrior
by Dracofireheart
Summary: A Warrior who throught hevwas average who tries to get out of the Shadows of his amazing older sister. he gets sent to another world will it be the chance he needs to step out of her shadow ( oc x harem summary in progress)
1. Fateful day

( A quick I wanted to say that this is my first fanfiction i wrote. so reviews and would be greatly appreciated and thank you dor taking the time out of your day to read this. )

A bloody and battered warrior slowly rises to his feet. His long red hair waves softly in the wind as he glares down his final foe. A tall demon like man stood across the battlefield from him laughing loudly. The warrior snarled in anger as the demon had just presumably killed his sister who just risked her life trying to save the warrior. After seeing the girl he has known for years has also been presumably killed. A healer was trying to save her life the last time he saw her. The warrior had a few good hits on the demon yet the demon still was in peak shape.

The warrior starts hearing a voice asking him " you want power, do you need it to protect someone important to you or to defeat a foe." He thinks hard and quickly. He pants and drops to one knee leaning against one of his swords as he watches the demon walk towards him. The demon has been playing with him like some toy. The warrior desperate to get revenge on the demon. He hangs his head down knowing what he's about to do is dangerous, and he might not ever be the same again. He gives into the temptation. "I want to defeat a foe."

He says quietly as a dark aura appears around him giving him new strength he didn't like the feeling of the power he had going through him, but he had no other option but to let himself be corrupted by the dark energy of all the demons and monsters he slayed. He picks up both his swords and points his right arm at the demon. " You will Pay for everything one you hurt today !!!" the warrior snarling like a demon.

The warrior throws his swords at the demon with pinpoint accuracy before charging at him hoping to catch him off guard. The demon smacks one sword away before catching the other sword and tries stabbing the warrior through the chest. With a devilish smirk he summons another sword to block. The warrior starts an aggressive assault on the demon, changing up his style from sophisticated defensive fencing style to a Savage attack style mixing in some fire punches and kicks. The demon kicks him back away " I have had enough of you!!! You and everyone in this world will all die !!!" he screams before slamming his hand together and casting a incantation.

The warrior let out a draconic roar before charging the demon shouting flame blitz. The warrior unleashed a fierce combination of kicks and stashes keeping the demon on his back foot dodging and blocking until the warrior caught him off guard with a kick to the stomach followed up with a dual uppercut both of his swords that were encased in a blue demonic flames digging deep into the demons chest. The demon screamed in agony as the then the warrior proceeded to basically carved his seal into the demons chest with a flurry of fast and precious slashes. The demon stopped his incantation before collapsing bleeding profusely. The demon chuckled slightly as he felt like he was dying.

" it's to late you fool the rift is opening and soon everything you love will be gone!!!" the warrior snarled in furry at him self for not stopping him sooner.

The rift opens above him a deep Black sucking in everything thing around it. It's presence shaking the world it's self. He pushes the rage aside and starts trying to come up with a way to stop the rift from getting bigger. "

I got one chance at this I might just have to say the incantation backwards!" he starts to chant the incantation backwards he vision growing darker the more he was corrupted by darkness flowing through him. The rift changes from a demonic black to a pure White vortex.

Panting completely exhausted he barely has the strength to remain awake. He sticks both of his swords into the ground to hold him up. His body was slowly being corrupted by darkness he was fighting a losing a battle, he looked back seeing the girl he was head over heels for limping over to the edge of the scorched battlefield. "Draco !!!!!" She shouted with worry in her voice she tried come closer but before she could Draco shouted "no stay back Eve !!! I will handle this." He shouted looking at her one of his once crimson eyes were as black as void.

He knew his time left was limited before he would lose control of his body before he would either be turned into a demon or die. He had one idea left his more powerful attacks. But he doesn't have the magic for it what ever he has Left was trying to slow down the corruption. He started gathering magic good or bad he was gathering it in his swords.

His right arm had turned Black just like one of his eyes. He slowly moved towards the white vortex he heard Eve shout something, he couldn't hear her ." Eve remember me as a hero I …. I will see you later"

He stopped himself and just jumped into the vortex shouting inferno quasar. Eve watched him running towards him as fast as she could with one good leg. She shouted in a desperate and pleading tone " Don't do it you crazy fool I love you !!!" but it was to late he was already inside the vortex he never heard her confess her feelings. As the vortex closed she prayed that he would make it out.

But when it closed she shook in sorrow and grief. " you promised me you would never leave me!!! You said you were going to tell me how me your feelings towards me!! You big jerk… I loved you.. so much. Why did you almost always put others first before you..? Didn't you even stop to think about me how I would feel ….did you even stop and think " She whispers the last part before she couldn't hold back her tear's anymore and started sobbing uncontrollably.

In Earthland it was a normal at the Fairy Tail guild hall , Cana was drinking Nastu and Gray were arguing, happy was eating fish , when suddenly a white vortex appears in the ceiling. Spitting out a barely awake and alive Draco. He lands hard crashing through a table mostly, some of him landed on Lucy who was sitting at said table. People were jumping in surprise not knowing what's going on. Draco softly spoke "look like I don't get to keep my promise my princess." He whispers letting a tear roll down his face. Thinking about Eve and the rest of his friends that were hurt by what happened as he passes out .He slowly wakes up to a dark room as it was the sun beginning to set, he slowly looks around wandering why wasn't he dead or feeling more demon then human. He looks up at the ceiling letting out a few more tears realizing he wasn't with his friends and family.

"Where ….. am I why am I so bandaged up…." I whisper confused last thing I know I was banging on death's door. The dark energy was corrupting me so much it Should have killed me or corrupted me into a full demon. I hear people outside the room talking about what to do with me. I try and get up but my body screams in pain. I collapse under the immense pain laying on my stomach now. I notice someone walking in from the corner of my eye a small old Man with a orange hoodie over top of a white t shirt with a strange Mark in the middle of it along with a orange and blue striped hat that I never seen before. He also had matching shorts on that matched his hoodie, I look over at him as he walked into the room." Oh your awake I see you have been out for some time now. It already ready looks like your trying to leave us already."

He says observing the obvious fact I am now on my stomach. I just stay quite not knowing who he is or what he wants. " guess your not much of a talker then I assume. Just know that your save here while you recover.

" I finally spoke" what did you people do to me?" I asked him. " we did d all we could you were being consumed In such a strong magic we thought you were a full blooded demon. You been recovering since were able to suppress the dark magic. "

I lay in the bed my arm hanging off the edge of the bed touching the ground looking at him. " But why are you bothering with me. I'm nobody to you I'm just some random guy." I fight a uphill Battle to push myself up enough to look down at him in the eyes.

" You want my help with something don't you?" The only people that ever did this to me were people who cared about me or wanted something?"

The old man squinted his eyes at me " Sit down child your so badly hurt you could reopen a wound. And be in worse shape." I stop and slowly lower myself knowing he's right. " Mira can you bring in the young man's swords. " I watch the old man call out a second later a cute girl wearing a elegant maroon dress with several ribbons on it walked in carrying two large objects that were wrapped in white cloth.

"How badly damaged are they ?" I ask fearing the worse I could summon as many swords as I want but those meant everything to me my friends had put so much blood sweat and tears to making them. They were gifts From my recent birthday which last I knew was a couple days ago. The women slowly uncovered them from the cloth showing that they were badly chipped and cracked. I clinched fists tightly wondering why did I have to destroy something so precious to me as them.

The women gave a sad smile as if she could some how read me like a book . Understanding my frustrations with myself." We can try and repair them …"

I cut her off" no the only one who will repair them will be me so I can atone for my carelessness. " I say my eyes never leaving the damaged weapons. I fight through the agony and sit up the girl called Mira helps me to sit up after setting my swords down next to me on he bed. I was about to speak when suddenly my stomach let out a animalistic like roar.

" Could you maybe get me something to eat…?" I say using my bangs to hide my blushing like face while Mira let out a cute giggle before getting up ." I'll be back then with some food for you." She said before leaving the room . Leaving me and the old man alone. Makarov cleared his throat, before he started talking with a serious tone. " I wanted to ask you boy if you would want to join our guild?"

" what do I get out of it ?" I ask listening thinking of the possible ways to use it to my advantage. The old man tells me I can earn money for basics like food and housing. I gently rub my hand over one of my sword as I listen" only if you get my clothes restored to good as new." I say getting a nod from Makarov in approval. When Mira came in she was carrying a tray of food which just the smell had my mouth watering. I feel like I hadn't eaten in a week. I didn't know weather it was a week or If my body was that weak from my battle. I grabbed the tray and started eating it wasn't like what I was use to but it was hitting the spot in satisfying my hungry.

" Mmm that was different very different but it was great. Give my complements to the wonderful person who made my meal." I say feeling my magic slowly coming back, I hold open my right hand out a little and watches as fire ignites covering my fist in a bright fire. " you're a fire mage ?" both of them ask kind of surprised by how hot my fire was.

" I'm no mage I'm a warrior now to answer you old man I'll join your guild for now until I find a way home then I be leaving, I got a promise to keep to someone." I say towards the end my words each holding a undying determination. " now let me rest I still feel sore and weak." I lay my weapons next to my before laying down. They both leave me to rest as I close my eyes.

The next time I open my eyes I see out the window the sun coming up . I slowly move around in my bed feeling a lot better I don't feel a lot of pain anymore. I get up stretch out my stiff body with each crack and pop in my body I groan in pleasure. After that I look around for my scabbards before noticing them next to my swords., I have a small smile on my face thinking about my friends while I sheath my swords. I leave the infirmary to limp around the guild Hall after washing up. I get to a huge room that seemed to be the main area " This place has very home feeling to it .…. I shouldn't get comfortable I will be leaving as soon as I can." He says bringing himself out of thoughts of staying as he shivered in fear getting the feeling his sister was furious.

Meanwhile back in the world that Draco was from a crimson haired women was raising hell determined to find out where her little brother was as she was in the hospital recovering from her battle with the demon. This women was named Ireis one of the strongest in the world and hell have no greater furry then hers when she is truly pissed.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE WENT INTO A VORTEX THAT COULD HAVE DESTROYED THE WORLD !!!" She screamed pissed that her brother would be so stupid to have done that . Her hospital room was on fire as the one who told her what happened stood outside in the hallway rubbing the back oh his Head. She was extremely proud that her little brother stopped the vortex but he could have closed it in other ways. That's what pissed her off the most plus the fact that he's now missing.

"Calm down Ireis ok Eve, Nox and Edward along with several of the smartest mages are working very hard to try and figure out what happened to him.". A six foot tall man with scale like skin, black tented arms with white almost silver like hair. Dressed in mesh tank top and baggy silver pants. His name was Dronzo he was Draco's best friend at one point his greatest enemy.

Out of Draco's group of friends he had the unlucky job of telling Iris what happened to her only remaining family member. "I swear I will kill him bring him back to life just to kill him again for being so reckless!" she declared then a sad look came over her face as the sprinklers were going off drenching her and the room. She knew Draco wasn't a baby anymore and was a sixteen year old teenager who just saved the world. But she couldn't help it some times to just see him as the little baby brother who use to run around declaring that one day he was going to be stronger then her and protect her instead of the other way around.

After the fires were out Dronzo walked in and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry to much you forget that were talking about Draco here he is incredibly tough to kill. He's probably asleep right now recovering his strength." Iris looked up at him sniffling a little before nodding knowing he might be right.

Meanwhile with Eve she was at Nox personal library that was so huge it rivaled the king's personal one in sheer size. She groaned disheartened by the results of there several days of going through books . " Nox we been all over your library and haven't found anything helpful. " she said in a defeated voice as their were stacks of book's of book's surrounding her. Nox signed knowing she right.

"You have a point Eve ….. there could be one more place we can try it's an demon temple deep in the woods ten miles from here " he says his natural icy tone.

Eve smiled thinking good there is a chance we can find something." So shall we be going to the temple? " Nox nodded his head before going to grab some things for the trip to the temple.

Draco was out by the lake behind fairy tail putting some of his magic into his swords to try and fix them. " Ugh why is this so taxing …. I never did damage them this much before" I say to myself before injecting another pulse of magic into the blades . *I can't help this feeling like I'm being watched by someone maybe it's just my nerves. I been feeling a lot different since my battle ….I feel …. darker for some reason. I use to be happy all the time ready to get up and go at a moment's notice. But now I just feel I don't how to describe these emotions. Could me Deciding to go down the path of darkness really do this to me? Sis did say that when I hit sixteen I'll be faced with a choice that will decide my future.* He was pulled from his thoughts when heard the bushes behind him rustle .

" Who's there !!" I shout jumping to my feet in a fighting stance looking around for anyone not wanting to scorch this beautiful scenery just to find someone.

i notice that i was looking at myself but the colors were just black amd White version of myself

" what the..." i say suprised amd getting the feeling something big is about to go down.


	2. Reunion

(thank you all for your support it really means alot to me. I hope i can continue to meet your expectations please enjoy chapter 2 finally i dont own anything besides the oc characters. i am also already working on chapter 3 so expect it soon. )

" So what are you,"I ask the person that looked like me that was standing across from me.

" I'm you I'm every dark desire you have from your greed, to your wraith even to your lust. One day we will be one and the same and then nobody will stop us. Just give in to your hate and accept the power running through you!! I hate everyone too just like you I want to destroy everything also , we are a lot a lot alike we could end these world's like it was nothing. Just take my hand , " he says holding out one of his hands.

" no I'm nothing like you !! I fight to protect everyone I care about !" the other me laughs with sadistic smile. As his words were hitting home.

" You hate your sister for leaving us to defend ourselves for years. You want her dead the most that's why you train so hard every day . Just like how you don't love that white haired bimbo she sure has developed very well in all the right areas over the three years we known her. You want to ravish her and Make her your personal play thing or you want to slit her throat when you had your fill." He says with a shit eating grin .

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!! ITS NOT TRUE !!!" I scream at the top of my lungs in pure anger before lunging at him blades drawn he blocks every swing like he knew what I was thinking.

" that's it keep telling your selfish that it's not true . We know you love it penetrating defenseless people over and over again. That's exactly what you want to do to me isn't it? You live for battle you're a battle crazed fool .you don't care what happens to anyone else you just want clash against someone stronger. Your like a drug addict you can't get enough so you need more " every word he says hits deep knowing he's right which made me hate him more . Soon everything starts going black myself getting swallowed up my darkness. I open my eyes with a start screaming dripping with sweat . I look around and with my swords in hand panting ready to fight I lower my guard and sit as I start wondering if he was right… no he was wrong I'm nothing like that ….. I'm not a monster. I say to myself before getting up to go inside the guild Hall.

I get some local jobs around town from Mira before I left to get to work she could tell that something bugging me and tried to get me to talk about it but I was to stubborn to talk to her about it. It's my problems and I'll deal with them.

By the time I get done with the Jobs I had the sun was setting. Everything looked a lot more beautiful when the sun was setting. I look down at my clothes and decided to get them fixed or at least better clothes. He walked out of the store in a red and white button up shirt and black baggy pants feeling good that he had new clothes and had his old clothes getting repaired. One thing I kind of like about my new clothes is that they looked like the clothes I wore under my armor back when I was a knight.

Later he stood at the of Magnolia gates of the city thinking back to the time I was reunited with my sister.

( Flashback two years ago)

I was at the capital I was a Royal knight in training at the time I took up a guys offer to me who was impressed with my skills. One night I was out with Eve, Edward, Dronzo and Nox who arrived in Town. When suddenly an army of demons attacked. We spilt up to protect the city . Me and Eve had the west side Dronzo and Nox had the east, Ed was helping evacuate people. it was Nox plan that him and Dronzo can handle the east side while we fought with the royal knights on the west side.

His plan worked for a while but the demons got stronger and stronger then the last one I killed. Eventually I was the last standing in my sector I was getting overwhelmed I kept getting hit by very fast and strong mana arrows.

I blocked a incoming arrow before cutting a charging bull demon in half and kicking away another one. Just to be hit in the right shoulder.

" fuck !! I can't .. I can't move my arm," things were looking bad when Dronzo came in and completely destroying the attacking force with a powerful magic attack. Before grabbing me and taking me to the east side where everyone was but they were injured. We tried making a escape through one of the Gates when I stopped.

" Guys go get out of here I will hold them off , " I shout knowing they would probably kill us if they followed us like this. Someone needed to stay back and stall the demons who were on our heels. They protested but before they could do anything I shoved them through the gate and cut the rope to the gate closing it in their face. Eve was crying calling me a fool I just chuckled at her as they called me a fool I walked forward ready to get my fate not looking back. I fought for several minutes the others being determined to help me tried destroying the gate but it was protected by special magic.

I was getting hit by the same Mana arrows from earlier after taking several of them I collapsed coughing up blood. I saw a demon she was dressed in royal clothes she had a huge evil grin on her face looking down at me .

" I have you now the brother of the crimson witch, " she said in a voice of rage taking my sword pointing at my throat. Eve and Ed were frantic on trying to destroy the gate. Nox was trying to quickly come up with a plan to save me , Dronzo glared the women down gritting his teeth ." Got anymore words before I end you and send your severed head to the crimson witch." She says raising the sword above her laughing at her success. I noticed something in the sky moving in the distance it looked like a shooting star so I made a wish.

" I wish I could have seen my sister one more time, " I say weakly if on cue I hear the words " FIRE MALESTORM!!!!" Everything was burning even the demon who I would learn was a demon princess .

" NOBODY HURTS MY FAMILY AND LIVES !!!! " I hear seeing something come crashing down into the city.

I saw him he was about to die I had to step in the pain of losing another family member was something I couldn't bear especially if I could stop it . I cut my way through dozens of demons until I saw her the sister of the demon prince I killed. Now she was trying to get her revenge by killing my brother.

My sister's crimson eyes turned emerald shining brightly as her hair seemed to ignite into raging wild fire the ground was shaking as if a earthquake was happening. She swung her broad sword with ease and Grace slicing through the other demons before attacking the princess She overpowered the princess quickly killing her .

I ran over to him quickly after dispatching the bitch who tried to kill him. I saw other people run up The white haired girl they called Eve started using healing magic. He looked at me smiling weakly as he was loosing lots of blood.

" thank you sis you're the best big sis….." he said with a smile before he passed out.

( Present)

I sigh depressed now feeling more alone then I ever have . A tear runs down my cheek using my bangs to hide my face so nobody can see it I return to the guild Hall to get something to eat.

Meanwhile in the demon temple Eve had just killed the last guardian demon. Nox and Ed were in the library.

" I found it let's get going ," Nox said as he closes the book Ed Stopped and put up his book. They reunited with Eve who was covered in demon blood" did you enjoy taking put your frustrations Eve ?" Nox asks knowing the answer. Eve nodded smiling as she put up her blade staff.

" I feel amazing thank you for asking. , " she says with a sweet Innocent smile "now let's get out of here and head back!!!" Eve cheered as she has been working almost non-stop trying to find Draco. She's barely slept since he went onto the vortex she even blames herself for being to weak to stop him so she asked Ireis to train her after they get him back.

"Eve are you alright you haven't slept much since this started I'm getting kind of worried. ," Ed said kind of worried about one of his close good friends.

"I'll be fine Ed I'm just determined to find him, " she says yawning fighting to stay wake. When Nox had enough of this Eve trying to do to much past her limits and knocks her out in one hit. Nox picks her up as they headed back to his place so Ireis and Dronzo can start getting gathering the stuff Nox would need to open the vortex.

"If she keeps this up she won't be help to anyone she will be more of a hindrance", Nox says carrying her sleeping body in his arms. Ed could only nod in agreement understanding his point.

In the fairy tail guild Hall Draco was sitting at the bar slowly eating as he was lost in thought trying to remember a legend his sister told him. " Draco you ok ?" Mira asked seeing him deep in thought with a frown on his face.

" Huh oh yeah Mira I was recalling a legend my sister told me about why the Fireheart family had such a strong affinity for fire." I say catching her attention since It was quite day since the guilds rambunctious members are out on a job they shouldn't even have took something about lifting a curse on some island.

"Care to tell me it? It's quite slow today," she says coming around the bar to the side I'm on and sits next to me." Sure it's kind of hard to remember though but I'll try my best. ." I say when levy pulled up a chair wanting to hear it also.

" So the legend goes that a wizard wanted to be the strongest fire wizard in history . So he went to The volcano of purity to learn from the creature that gave humans the ability to use fire magic the Phoenix. The Phoenix put the wizard through many trials to test him if he was worthy of the knowledge the Phoenix held. The trails tested the wizard's soul, and purity and his intentions. The wizard learned there was much more to life then being the strongest as he did the trials. When the world needed him he rose to the challenge but when the threat was defeated the wizard died leaving behind a stone that is now called the stone of the phoenix . Since then the stone disappeared though it's Said that the Stone will call up upon a strong Fireheart to use the stones power to save the world," He finishes as levy writing it down.

"that's amazing ….. you must miss your home " she says giving off a aura I remember my sister always giving off and nods while I look down at the ground." Yeah I do…" she gives me a tight hug reassuring everything will work out. I hugged her back tightly before breaking the hug. " I'll be in my room Mira". I say heading to my room for a shower. As I run my hands through my crimson hair I get lost in thought thinking about my dream I had with the other me. It's been making me question my existence in general .

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a knock on my bedroom door" doors open" I shout before stopping the shower and grabbing my pants before answering the door "hello?" I say opening the door with only my pants on dripping wet.

" with you running around so much I forget to give you your guild mark ." Mira says with the stamp in hand. " guild mark ? What's that ?" I ask her with a confused look. She then explained to me the importance of the guild Mark " so where do you want it and what color?"

" I want it on my bicep in dark red like my hair." He held it out his right arm to her and she stamps the mark on my arm.

" There you go now your officially apart of the family." She said with a sweet smile as she put the guild mark on my right arm.

"Don't say that I'll going soon I'll be forgotten ." He says before closing the door then proceeding to dry myself off and flopping on my bed." Ugh why are people here so friendly it makes it so much harder to keep my distance from them." He groans putting his face into his pillow. Getting lost in thought before falling asleep.

When sleep over took me I am suddenly in a church .I look around seeing everyone I know is there and some people I don't know. I look to my right and see what I think is a priest. I realize I am at a wedding I only ever been to one wedding and that was to be security. I look around and see a beautiful array of a light red and white everywhere. I hear a song on a piano I look down the aisle and see four women in beautiful wedding dresses. I couldn't see their faces but I could see there hair one had a scarlet colored hair , one had a beautiful blonde hair, the next one had White hair that made me think of Eve, the final one had azure blue hair. They slowly came towards the alter I felt my heart racing wandering what's going on I look around to see who the groom was.

I get a elbow in my side to see Dronzo and Nox next to me. Dronzo lean's in and whisper's " focus hot head this is your big day ." he says that as I blush as red as my hair and is speechless upon hearing that . I always saw my self dying as no big deal everyone would just throw me in the ground and forget about me and not care . I never even considered marriage even with Eve I always figured it would be like a short relationship because I'm to much of a idiot to keep someone as wonderful as her. The priest finally asks the I do part of the ceremony it got to me I didn't know what to say I go to speak when the four women spoke in unison " we are waiting for you Draco your not a monster your fire burns brightly with passion and love . Use your fire to create instead of destroy we believe in you . Use it to protect instead of harming others.".

I could see them smiling through the veils." We love so much don't let us down. You still have time to go down the right path. You can still escape the darkness and make this a reality. Don't you want to spend the last of your days with people who will love you no matter what." My heart feels so warm I want to keep this feeling in my heart forever. I go to answer them when suddenly I'm brought out of my dream when a steel pillar crashes through the wall smashing me through the other Wall and into the main guild hall.

" ah son of a bitch what the hell was that !!!" I groan in pain as nobody was around. To help me up I crawled to a chair and use it to help me up. Before sitting in the chair rubbing my right arm since it took the brunt of the attack. I look up and see several more huge steel pillars that were launched into the guild Hall." What the hell is going ." I say out loud when my eye lids started becoming heavy and I just gave in letting sleep over come me.

I feel someone gently shaking me " Mmm Eve let sleep a bit longer." I still mostly asleep as I grab who ever was shaking me and pulling said person to me and wrapping arm around them before dozing off holding the person.

" Draco you should wake up Now your groping one of the female guild members." I heard knowing the voice belonging to Mira. I groan opening one eye to see a breasts plate and long red hair I look confused. " Ireis???" I say as I yawn before the person grab me by my neck choking me slightly.

"I'm letting you off with a warning you are new here . So I'll say it once don't ever do That again." I wasn't paying attention to what she was saying I was to busy lost in her eyes. For some reason the second I looked into them I was in like a trance. Something about her eyes made me spellbound like I seen her somewhere before.

" I'm sorry to cut you off miss but what ever I did In my sleep I apologize for it. I slept out here when a steel pillar came through the wall upstairs and knocked me down here." I say in a calm voice not noticing the looks of awe everyone had at how just cut her off as she was telling me how things run around here.

She dropped me on my butt" just be careful next time.. what's your name anyway,?" she asked me giving an observing look as I got back to my feet." I'm Draco Fireheart I'll only be here until I can find a way home . Now I'm going to go get dressed" I say as I'm in nothing but a pair of shorts. After a quick shower I head back down in my want to be knight clothes.

" but they attacked us why don't we fight back Gramps !! " a pink haired teen about my age says as everyone watches. I look to my left to see the women who was choking me earlier .

" So what did I miss?" I lean over and asked her what was going on. She told me about how Nastu was upset that Makarov isn't doing anything in retaliation of the attack. The old man basically tells us to be careful and watch our backs for awhile . I head upstairs to. The huge pillars and starts messing with one of them by carving into it with my swords when I coat them in fire. I am just slicing into the pillar using my instincts letting this bright flame inside me guide me . When I finished it was a statue of me and Eve together I was shielding her from an attack of dozens of spikes as they turned my back into a pincushion.

"Then I look into her eyes and tell her I love you before dropping dead from the spikes." I say to myself as if I told a story for no reason. Not knowing I was being watched by Lucy. I then use the rest of the pillar and start carving into it ." hey Erza , Lucy why are you guys watching the new guy? " nastu asked them seeing them watch him carve into the huge Steel pillar.

Lucy brushed as she snapped out of it as she was checking him out ." I was just um looking for something that's all. " She lied terribly as happy chimed in ." Lucy has a crush on the new guy master told us to make him feel comfortable here during his stay.."

" that's not true happy I don't like him." Lucy says trying to convince the two she's didn't find him physically attractive while Erza approached him wanting to know more about Draco.

" Hey Draco." She said with authority in her voice while Draco was to lost in his instincts as he carved the steel pillar into another statue. Erza grew a tick mark thinking he purposely ignoring her she grabbed his shoulder yanking him away the pillar.

" Ahh what the " I turn around and see Erza" oh hey what's up ." I say smiling at her. While Erza had a serious look on her face " what magic do you use?"

" I'm a fire warrior who uses fire magic." I say leaving out my ability to summon infinite number of swords. Gray groans hoping Draco isn't like nastu and destroy everything when he fights.

I ask her "is that all you want ? " she nods I smirk and lean in and whisper" if you want to choke me again buy me dinner next time." I say chuckling as Ezra's face turned bright red before I left the guild hall to go train for the day.

After a long day of training I head to the guild to with my shirt tied around my head as I am dripping with sweat I hope there aren't many at the guild hall right now since it was late and around dinner time. I don't want them asking to many questions about the scars on my chest and arms. I open the door and see the guild is Alive with people. I just walk up to the bar and order some food I sighed wishing I had the necklace Eve gave me on my fourteenth birthday . It was a silver necklace with a gold half of a heart attached the chain. Eve had the other half of the heart she told me it's supposed to help us find true love. I laughed at her and called her ridiculous that I would never find true love. But now that I'm away from her I miss her so much …. I never missed her that much when I left everyone to go training for a few months on my own. I can hear her voice as if she was falling from the ceiling right now.

I looked up and gasped" EVE !!!"I said before she landed on me followed by Dronzo.

Everyone gasps " Eve !!!"I shout hugging her tightly while Dronzo is on his knees looking around " where are we ?" he asks. " I'll explain it all later let's go the vortex is closing!!!" I grab them and goes to jump into the vortex when suddenly I hear my full name " Draco everflame Fireheart !!!."

He goes pale " oh God save me my sister looks pissed !!! " before I could finish I felt a fist connect to my face as I am sent through the bar and past Mira who was shocked."

"Ugh fuck what did I do sis ??" I say quickly getting up standing in front of her." You had me worried you reckless idiot." She said trying to hold back her tear's as her hair was up in a braid so she couldn't hide her tears " didn't I save the world from demon king ?" I ask her confused.

" yes but you could have done it in another way besides making me worry sick about you !!" she said hugging in a Bone crushing hug crying . " owe that was my back !!!" I cry out in pain as my sister shows her love for me as Eve looks around after getting bonked in the head with several luggage bags that came through the vortex.

Makarov moved towards me and Sis " so Draco what is on your arm" she says poking my right arm where my guild mark is " that's my guild mark they took Care of me after I fell through the portal After the Battle with the demon king"

" Mind introducing us to your friends ." Makarov Said smiling at seeing Draco genuinely smiling and not a empty smile .

"Sure thing old man " he walked over to Dronzo a" this guy is what happens when people mixed human DNA and dragon DNA by force through science. His name is Dronzo" Natsu seemingly gets really excited ny hearing that. Next we have even an ancient warrior princess and finally my sister the crimson witch Ireis. "

I said pointing to Eve and Dronzo before hugging my sister. I noticed Eve was already chatting with Lucy and Erza while Dronzo was just standing looking around since he was never very social. I look to Ireis who was thanking Makarov for taking care of me. Noticed the vortex had closed and was slightly disappointed to not be going home but yet I was happy to get to stay . Seeing everyone having fun celebrating my reunion with my friend's. Seeing everyone smiling and having fun made my heart so warm like it was on fire I just wanted to capture this moment. I stepped out to let them celebrate I never was a big fan of Huge parties.

This feeling in my heart makes me want to get stronger so I can make more people smile and feel save. As I walk around town I clench my fist determined to get stronger so I start heading into the woods so I can try perfecting my dual wielding technique.

After a While of training he hears a voice " your time is coming your first choice on these bumpy roads The time is Coming The wheels of fate are turning. Will you be a destroyer ? Or will you be the protector? I have seen many civilizations rise and fall I seen many outcomes . I seen your beginnings and your ends and everything in between You pathetic barbarian. When you sacrificed your self to close the vortex you should have died yet the wheels protected you because of the role you still have to play . Your role is to bring peace or utter destruction. Will you kill those you hold close in order to bring destruction for what your sister did for leaving you alone telling you she would be back when she never returned? Or will you let go of the past and move forward and forgive her ? Only you can decide your own fate."

I looked at where the Voice was coming from I saw a beautiful demon who was as tall as Mira she had horns made out of black flames . Her dress was a blackish blue." What are you looking at barbarian did you forget who I was? I'm the observer I have seen everything since the beginning. " she said with a emotionless look on her face .

" why are you bothering me you nagging hag !!" he says growing annoyed with her already. " I wanted to tell you your fortune you stupid half-bred ." she said walking up to Draco with her emotionless tone.

" Why would I ." he was interrupted with a smack to the face." I'm not doing this for you stupid fire breathing battle manic I'm doing this because I feel terrible for the wife's you will have for having to put up with you. In my opinion will be crazy enough to love such a strange creature like you . But either way they will love you until your Dead. Maybe this time around you will not die." She says sighing with her eyes showing pity.

" What do you mean by that ? You not telling me something aren't you like always do . You and your cryptic bullshit!!! Why do you bother me so much why do you care much aren't you a uncaring being who just watches and records crap.!" I shout at her getting tired of being looked down upon for my mistakes.

" I don't need love it will only be a hindrance to me. I fight better when I let my dragon side take over " she cuts me off by saying." Is that why your chest is covered in scars ? Is that why you almost lost what was important to you because of your carelessness and savagery? Or am I wrong don't answer that because your to stupid to come up with a reply. Oh are you mad that I'm right?" she taunts me as I snarl in anger.

" I hope this time you don't go down the path of darkness it gets boring watching you give into your anger." She said before walking away From him. I head back to the guild as I for some reason feel like the whole world is on my shoulders. I don't think I can handle this pressure ... I return to the guild which was dead with almost everyone was a sleep or headed home. I used this time to slip by and go up to my room. I see Eve laying on my bed sound asleep. I sigh bummed that I couldn't sleep on my bed . I change to some shorts and was about to lay on the floor when I felt something Grab me And pulled me. I realize it Eve who grabbed me and wrapped her arms around me. I hear her whisper in my ear" I'm not letting my knight leave me again. You might not be a royal knight but to me your my knight " … is she nibbling on my ear !!!! I think my face is as red as my hair. Calm down I think she's just asleep. He told himself as he curled up next to Eve and falling asleep.


	3. Victory in defeat

( i dont own anything besides the OCS chapter four will come out slower then three did also don't forget to leave a review thenks for reading.)

Mmm when did my pillow become so soft and squishy yet also kind of firm . Suddenly Ireis barge's in " Draco get up something is going on …. Why are you groping Eve!! Why are is she in your bed!!" She shouts at him Making them jump and Eve and slapping him knocking him out of the bed. " Owe why did you slap me Eve !!" I complain rubbing my check as I stand up.

"Because you were groping me !! I told you you can't do that until marriage…." she whispers the last part about marriage. " Everyone get out of my room so I can get dressed." He pushes everyone out of his room seeing a his travel pack . He grins ear to ear opening it and seeing his favorite outfits and his earrings that were in the shape of two broadswords along with some other things. He left his room wearing a black tank top white with a gray line from his belt up to where his heart is With red trapezoids where his ribs are. He had two black gauntlet's that went up his arms to his toned biceps topped off with black and gold stripped pants and some leg armor that covered his legs. He was running down stairs as he finished putting on his left earing. " Ok the badass is here what's going on …" he says following Ireis to the center of town and See levy and her team crucified to the huge tree.

When I heard Makarov make his say something about war with dark guild that attacked Levy's team part of me was salivating to fight in this new world yet part of me was questioning should I really even be involved. I stood at the entrance when I felt two pairs of hands pushing me forward gently. I look back and see it's sis and Dronzo.

" Go on my little brother go show those guys why nobody never messes with your family. " Dronzo nodded in agreement I could tell sis was making him be supportive because he normally isn't this Nice to me this early in the morning . I grin at her and run off to the group and join in as they traveled in quite only making small talk . I ended up making small talk with Natsu. We were about to leave town when I heard Eve shout " Draco !! Wait up you jerk you aren't leaving me behind again !!!" she said running after me carrying two Small bento boxes with her along with her sword staff on her back. Natsu tried to grab one thinking one was for him but Eve jumped to the side and handed one me And smiled.

" hehe thanks Eve it's going to be a long trip and I haven't even had lunch. " I say before handing it back and snatching her hair brush out of her back pocket that she had forgotten was there . I started brushing my hair as I walked and talked with them and Gray . It was lunch and everyone stopped And ate at a town long the way I was sitting with Eve and team Nastu minus Lucy.

" so Draco what's with the jewelry? Actually those clothe looked familiar actually. " Erza asked me as I was eating the bento Eve had made me. " his earrings are actually swords. And those are the clothes he worn when he came here for at least a set that looks similar . "

" yeah my red and silver one is back in Mongolia getting fixed up." I say before taking another bite of seafood " mmmm the spice Eve is amazing you used your people's secret spices didn't you ?" I look over at her as she blushed bright red " I knew how much you liked it so yeah I thought you would miss it .", She said before continuing to eat.

" hey Erza why are you eating cake shouldn't you be choosing something healthy ?" I question her as I continue to eat as each bite of mine puts me in heaven as I can never get enough spicy food. " I strawberry cheesecake is all I need before a big Battle." I nod at her as we start going again we get to Oak town.

I walk up to Makarov " old man let me go in first I can go in and take out lots of them in one go plus I can get the element of surprise on them to because they don't know me. " he nods and I give him a devilish grin." This is going to be good I'm make them pay for hurting levy I might not know her like everyone else but it ticks me off to see someone do that to her. I kick open the doors after fixing my gauntlet to hide my guild Mark. " I came here to check out this bundle of dumbass I heard about. you guys are supposed to super strong so I decided to test you all out ". I spot a tall guy with long spikey black hair and face piercings smelling like a dragon. I start charging my magic in my hands I twist myself to the right then to the left. They were saying something the tall guy was walking towards me . I just needed a few seconds … now !!! " HELL FIRE ART INFERNO QUASAR !!!".

I jump into the air slamming my fists into the ground shaking the whole building like a bad earthquake before scarping my knuckle's against the ground cutting them as I flings my blood towards Gajeel as a sudden tornado of blue hell fire spawns from the blood sucking up everyone in the room into it. I start summoning dozens of swords as letting them go hearing the cries of agony of the people inside when a steel pillar shoots out of it and hits me in the stomach . I almost double over in pain as I feel a rib or two break. Suddenly behind me the entrance explodes reveling my back up. I fall back some letting everyone take over as I slowly walk over to Eve as she starts using her healing magic on me heal my ribs when Eve is almost blind sided by a guy she at the last second uppercuts him into the ceiling.

Natsu got a Small break from the fighting and he sees Draco and watches him fight while thinking wow the way he goes through that group phantom Lord guys looked like he was just dancing yet he wasn't he was fighting at the same time It looked Soo cool I want to learn that from him too someday. Draco seems to flip around A lot yet it all seems natural to him. Natsu thought before joining back into the brawl.

I looked around seeing everyone basically kicking ass . Nastu is busy with the guy that smelled like a dragon Erza was easily kicking some random group of guys ass with ease. I saw a group of enemies try and sneak up on her I quickly blasted them away with a exploding fireball I spat out at them sending them flying.

Soon I was battling back to back with Erza. " you have some good form and style Erza mind showing me after this is done?" I say as takin few guys down with the blunt side of my sword.

" sure it would be fun to spar with a swordsman like you ." she said some what smiling at the thought as we fought together. As the battle raged on intensely when fairy tail looked like they were winning suddenly a green faced Makarov feel from the top of the building landing in the middle . " I smell someone… Lucy ? Mmm Eve follow the others I'll meet up with you later " he said throwing his shirt at Eve a she caught it before following the others. Draco roared his eyes became more dragon like along with his skin turning into scales. His teeth gotten sharper like fangs his fingernails were now claws. Suddenly wings sprung out of his back . He ran toward Gajeel just to jump on his head using him as a launch pad for his take off toward the top of the building when he got to the top before anyone could react he unleashed dozens of swords distracting everyone. Giving him a opportunity to run up to where Lucy was lying and snatch her up and burst through the Wall. He held Lucy close to him as he was in free fall he snapped his fingers suddenly a explosion rocked the guild hall.

" AHHH please don't drop me !!! What are you doing ??" Lucy shouted scared as Draco was flying toward the guild as Lucy was wiggling around in his arms. " what do you think I'm doing !! I'm being fabulous and Saving you obviously "he laughs and smiles down Lucy.

" you got a lot of explaining to do Lucy when we get back." She nods I'm agreement.

When I got to the guild I hit the door open with my shoulder before setting Lucy down and collapsing out of exhaustion from not having to have used my dragon State like that. Everyone gasped as they had learned Lucy was kidnapped. I layed on the ground panting as I tried to change back to normal I groaned out in pain. Erza came over and helped me up I feel over and leaned against her." Ugh fuck my body Is on fire it hurts ahh fuck!" I whimper as I finally change back.

"what are you Draco ? " Erza asked as I was gripping her arm tightly. " I'm half dragon half human." said as I pant heavily as I am burning up. As Erza got some ice water and a cloth and starts to try and cool me off. I lay on a table resting as my sis and Eve help the hurt guild members . Eve tries to help some of the serious injured.

" please you have to save my sister she's still being held hostage by those creeps" I hear Lucy say. I turn my head to see that who I thought was Lucy standing next to me.

" He is in no condition to do anything right now we also don't know where she is being held. Erza said with a strict tone of voice.

I groaned and sat up not having any of this people talking for me." Oh hell no Erza you may be cute but don't speak for me I just need a quick rest and I'll be able to go in and clean house. …. Where is Dronzo" I ask before I go to stand up just to collapse to the ground" damm it body !!! Wok with me." I say annoyed before darkness over took me and I passed out.

" has anyone seen Natsu? I haven't seen him since the battle." Gray asked as he been looking around for Natsu since it so quite here. When Natsu burst through the door with Lucy behind him. He was going to say something before stopping and seeing the other Lucy. " what why are their two Lucy?"

" Lucy !!!". The Lucy Draco saved shouted and hugged Lucy tightly." It's me Yuuki it's been ages since I've seen you since you left." She said before she touched Lucy's forehead showing a black magic seal. Yuuki made the seal disappear." There you go now you will get your memory back." She said as Lucy was to stunned and confused to reply. Lucy gasped as her memory of Yuuki was coming back to her.

"Mom told me about the seals in a dream. Mom also told me about our true magic we are dragon slayers Lucy."

Later when everything settled down Draco was slowly waking up " ugh what happened everyone ok?" he asked as he sat up feeling better." You pushed yourself to hard Draco you shouldn't have." He looks to see Gray sitting there. " your sister and Erza told me to keep a eye on you until you woke up. Phantom Lord should be attacking soon . So it's good that your awake can you fight?" he asked standing up. I slowly get up and gives him a cocky grin." You bet I am ready to rumble and I'll be where the fire is the hottest." I say grinning ready to fight with all my power which with me being only at 50% but I had to make it work.

A tremor shakes the guild violently " what the hell is going on!! ." I shout confused when a guy named Alzeck shouts it's outside . I got outside with everyone who could fight. I saw the phantom Lord guild hall walking around on six massive robot spider like legs. Everyone except Draco, Dronzo , Iries, and Eve were freaking out when the phantom guild hall suddenly deployed a giant Cannon and had it pointed straight at the guild Hall.

" This should be a fun warm up. " Ireis said as she walked forward tossing Draco her White jacket with gold trims as she faced towards the Cannon." Everyone stand back I'm about to have some fun. ". She said that as the Cannon fired she easily deflects with her grand broad sword. the blast at it hitting one of the legs destroying the front leg." I honestly expect that to be a lot stronger then it was." She says very disappointed with the Jupiter cannons attack. She looks back to Erza " I thought you said that Jupiter Cannon thing was supposed to be very powerful. You need to get stronger especially if you ant to be my brothers wife ." She says playfully winking. Everyone stood in awe at how she made that seemingly like childish play.

Erza's face was like a tomato. " I … I. Have no idea what your getting at ." she said in her most stern voice she can have. She thought Iries would keep that conversation between them . Erza only asked Iries if he was seeing someone because she was curious she had been how much of a couple they act like one.

"Dronzo you ready to go raise some hell??" Draco grins at him with his fist out towards him for a fist bump. Dronzo gives him a slight smirk and bumps fist with Draco." Ready to smash that Cannon?" he ask as Dronzo's wings came out of his back." Iries stay back and protect the guild if that thing some how fires again After we are done with it.." she nods as she puts her jacket back on .

" Eve you better get Cooking while I am gone because I'm going to be starving I have hardly ate anything all day. Dronzo you know what to do smash us a hole and let's go fuck shit up." I say grinning like a mad man. Dronzo' scoffed at me " who do you think you are ordering me around…. This one time next I'll make you pay for it."

Draco laughed as Natsu watched in awe and excited to see a dragon human hybrid in action. Dronzo fires a black energy from his hands in the form of a dragon as it crashes into the Cannon ripping it out and throwing it to the side." Hahah that's awesome now let's roll !!!" he says that as they start getting attacked by ghostly solders hat were being controlled by Jose . " I'm not letting anyone else get hurt I am burning that building to the ground!!!" he runs and takes off holding his hands above his head charging up a huge sphere of fire that was the half the size of the fairy tail guild hall . I chucked the sphere at the same time twisting my arms to give it a spin on it. Before sphere hit the phantom Lord guild hall it suddenly stopped. Dronzo who had been following behind Draco flew in and infused his magic into the sphere gaining control of it and making it his attack and sent it into the guild Hall burning instantly to ash only leaving the people inside.

Draco lands panting with dronzo next to him. Shit I shouldn't have done that I have been straining my body all day today I'm almost at my limit physically and in terms of my magic I desperately need a rest. He told himself But pure determination sense of duty kept him going though he knew if he got knocked on his ass he was going to be out for a while. It started raining as soon as they landed and the smoke cleared .They saw Jose and a women was wearing what looked like heavy winter clothes with azure colored hair the moment Draco locked eyes with her something told him he needed to reach out to her Make her smile.

" who the hell are you two?," Jose asked slightly surprised at what we did.

" I'm the blazing hero Draco Fireheart !!" I shout remembering the only nickname people gve me back home and decided to go with that as my nickname

" I'm the bringer of doom and chaos I am the chaos dragon Dronzo ." I look out the corner of my eye and could see Dronzo knew I was spent as he took a step closer to me. I gave him shit eating grim and thumbs up" just like old times were up shits creak without a paddle."

Dronzo chuckles nods " that's so true. You ready to take these guys down?" dronzo said as he was covered in a dark Aura ready to use his full power.

Draco was trying to come up with a strategy since he was up against for enemies of various strength. Only if his sis was willing to help this would be easy she would take the strongest on as him and Dronzo handled the others. But she was like no you can't always depend on me to help .

" Dronzo I'll take the blind looking guy and the girl you take the other two." He says drawing his swords while taking a defensive stance . While Dronzo nods and starts launching chaos energy orbs at them. Jose Aria , Juvia and totomaru scattered as the orbs followed them .

Draco charged towards Aria started slashing at him while trying to dodge Juvia's attacks. He kicked Aria into one of dronzo chaos orbs causing it explode. Dronzo ran at Jose and Tomoura he doged attck by Jose in time to counter attack tomoura 's magic attack with head-butt to tomoura stomach. Draco throws his swords at Jose before dodging a water spell from Juvia. After a bit More fighting it seemed like a stalemate between the half dragons and the high ranking member's of phantom Lord. Draco made Juvia pass out with hearts in her eyes since Draco whispered lewd things in her ear. Now both sides were staring each other down for awhile " Dronzo let's do comet drop I'll be the meteor . " Draco said thinking of plan to finish this.

" You do know in your current condition you could very well die on impact right." He said knowing arguing with him would be pointless.

" Yeah I know in a way I guess it's a win for everyone I'm out of the way so you can have Eve . I know you love Eve that's why I never told her how I felt about her because I don't want to lose someone who is like my older brother." he smiled a genuinely at Dronzo. For once Dronzo was trying to stop himself from crying and Dronzo never cried before. " Fine you bastard …… let's do it .. I'll see you over on the other side when I die . ." both of them started gathering magic .

" secret art dragon combination !!" Draco ran towards Dronzo who launched Draco as high into the air giving Draco some of his magic. Now Draco was now engulfed in red and black magic as everyone watches in awe. " COMET DROP !!". He shouted as he focused all of his magic and Dronzo' magic into his right fist . Draco came crashes Into the chunk of rock and dirt that phantom Lord guild hall once stood instantly destroying it as he crashed into the water so hard the water moved forming a circle around the impact crater . Dronzo had Juvia as he tried to get away from it when suddenly a huge pillar of black and red flames shot up from the ground burning to ash anything they touch. As had gotten them out of the way.

Inside the pillar kneeled a bloody , battered and tired Draco" at least now I can make everyone happy one more time … I don't have the strength to get out of here so this could be the end. " suddenly a seal with the Phoenix symbol on it. He reaches slowly out and touches it and suddenly is teleported away.

Yuuki's POV

When the pillar of flames disappeared and water returned to normal everyone stood still for what seemed like forever when two swords rose up from the water. she couldn't help but tear up since she never got to properly thank him for Saving her this morning. She heard someone crying some crying . It was a white haired girl around her age. A red haired women walked up to the crying girl " don't worry Eve he's still alive I think our dad called him back home . " Everyone looked at her confused when Jose crawled out of the water pissed as he was battered and burned And he was also missing an arm.

" that's it I'm done messing around I'm just going to kill you all !!! You can all join your little Want to be be hero friend here soon !!"

I heard a femine shout of " Shut up you bastard he had more honor in his Little finger then you do in your whole body!!!" the White haired girl who was crying not to long ago was now on her feet ready to fight with nothing but hate in her Amber colored eyes.

She charged Jose with a huge fist of Rock about to drill him in the face when he dodged it the last second and hit her in the stomach. Jose then kicked her away as Eve flew through the air as Erza caught her. Just then Makarov finally arrived and ended the Battle with the dying Jose.

Afterwards a lot of people were debating on how or what to do with the guild Hall since it was barely standing. Meanwhile I went over to where the swords where In the water and saw Eve looking out at the water as she looked deep in thought. I saw she had the swords I was going to take to try and keep them save for him. Because if the red haired girl is right then that means he must be back soon at some point.

Eve POV

I feel so embarrassed. I was just so mad that he was talking down to my life mate… well I haven't told yet him because he doesn't know it. A tradition with my people the triken is that the person you give your first kiss to is your mate until one of them one dies. Draco kind of stole my first kiss by accident.

Flashback three years ago

Me and Dronzo were sitting up camp when for the day after traveling all day . We looked up and saw Draco on top of a huge wild boar stabbing it trying to kill . The boar was running wild it was charging straight towards me when it stopped suddenly launching Draco headfirst Into me.

Draco came crashing into me head first when I opened my eyes I saw a spikey short haired Draco laying on top of me knocked out. His lips were pressed against mine. My heart was racing I had a crush on him yet at times in these past three months since they woke me up from my slumber . But he was so clueless when it comes to things , he was reckless and he burnt my sleeping bag !!!! Even though he never meant to he was just trying to practice his fire magic the sage told him about and taught him a basic exercise to help him start his way down to being able to use it in battle but now I'm his … his mate. I then I then started imagining us as we got older and him being a dreamy hunk who would be my prince.

Present

I sighed I wish things were simpler like back then. I wish he would just tell me how he really feels about me. I want me and him to be together but now that we are in this world I feel like some of these hussies might try and take him away from me. I mean yeah that Erza girl is stronger then me and has a slightly bigger bosom , is cuter ..but I know him longer!!. Eve internally pouts. She looked up saw Yuuki looking around the water "you're the girl Draco saved this morning yuuki wasn't it and the girl who took down that Gajeel guy in one attack??" Yuuki jumped startled " yeah I am but I never beat him natsu did most of the work I just got tired of seeing people get hurt and used my crystal dragon slayer magic." She said trying to get people to stop saying that she beat Gajeel.

POV change

A tall man in his forties stood above Draco who was asleep recovering from his Battle. The person knew his son would have many questions for him when he wakes up.

"Vargas how much longer will you watch over your son like that ?" a female voice came from behind the man named Vargas he had crimson red hair with mixtures of yellow naturally in his hair It looked like a fire . He turned around to see his beautiful wife named Lava who had long black hair." Sorry dear it's not like I haven't seen him since he was a few months old or anything" he said sarcastically sighing " he's just like you when you were his age." Lava giggled as she took a peak in on there son as he slept. "things will get very interesting around now for a while. "she said smiling before closing the door.


	4. update

dear readers

this is the character Draco Fireheart the writer had beem going through some tough tieje trying ti come up wirh thr inserpation to continue because he thought he was gonna be laughed off the site because of bad the story would be but he wasn't so mow he is doing his nest to come uo with the chapters as they come . so patient and wait .

get ready to kick up the heat because its coming soon its gonna be a longer chapter to make up it takin so long to come with ok ? I promise i will be out soon like the time table being next two weeks maybe Sooner.

thanks for your reviews and support it makes me wanna work to mske the chapters even Better.

be save and happy late holidays

from yours truly Draco Fireheart


	5. new threat on the horizon

( author note: i am working on another story so i want you guys to sorta hold on while i worrk on the first chapter of that i will be working on this not as much. so please be patient . i love you"re guys support . I'm starting on chapter 5 now so be patient it will be out in the newr future.)

I woke up refreshed like I did before I meet fairy tail. I looked around" where am I now ??" I asked slightly annoyed getting tired of waking up in new places " I swear next time I wake up I'm probably going to be in that crazy ice witches bed tied down to it. " He says rubbing his head before looking at his right hand surprised how healed it is when he was sure he basically destroyed his hand and would have probably would have to be amputated. " Bout time you woke up kid. Though after I had you healed by my wife it only has been a day since you have been here. " oh my God it's you !!!* Draco said in awe not believing it.

POV change Eve

Fairy tail decided to rebuild the guild hall after tearing down what is left standing. Then rebuild a whole new guild hall. Eve was currently in the process of drawing up new plans. Though her mind was side tracked by the thoughts of a crimson haired male can how he made her knees weak every time he smiled at her. Now again for the third time he ditched his future wife!!! Mira had come to check to see how the plans were coming when she looked the plans she saw a lewd drawing of Draco shirtless. Eve even got his scar placement right.

" Eve your supposed to be drawing plans for the guild hall !!!" she shouted with a blush as the picture was good but was chocolate sauce needed. Eve quickly took the paper back as she was blushing madly. In the back ground you could hear Nastu and Dronzo are training .

"I am so sorry Mira I got sidetracked." She says blushing .

"I can see that you really love him don't you ?" Eve nods rapidly as she keeps the picture close to her.

Erza pov

" Iries could you tell me more about your parents? I'm curious about what you said yesterday. Erza asked curious. " Sure take a seat it's kind of a big story. " she told Erza as she took a sit this also Juvia's attention .

" Draco never meet our parents they left to go fight off demon army that was trying to invade the Agni Empire it's. Our father was a legend he was one of the warriors who held off the god armies during the great war to defend humanity. His name was Vargas Fireheart him and our mother Lava were some of the strongest warriors that our Homeland had. Our father was supposed to be so strong that he could wipe out entire legions with one swing of his long sword Dandelga and that was with him not even trying. He got that strong because when he was gravely hurt Lava healed him at the cost of the wings the emperor gave her . At the time they were intense rivals that were almost equal in power. Lava was always stronger then him by a little a bit after she gave him her wings it made him unstoppable fighter. Though our mother was no weakling either she was just as strong him. He never saw them because they were trapped by a spell .the spell has been keeping them saw them " She finished as Erza and Juvia looked at her in awe.

" Your parents seem very strong I can see where you two get it from now." Erza said as Juiva wants to go out on a job to try and find Draco since she was now a member of fairy Tail.

Draco POV

"Oh my God you are Vargas !!! Your one of the legendary hero's I love listening to stories about you . " he said as Vargas sweat dropped as he thought his son would know him as his father. Draco jumped up and summoned two random swords pointing one in Vargas face " I challenge you to sparing match !!"

Vargas just smirked at his son" ok let's go outside then my wife would kill me if I destroyed the house.", he says heading out of the room and grabbing his long sword. They stood outside a few feet away from each other.

He runs at Vargas starting off with over head swing following up with a underhand then right to left swing. Vargas easily stonewalls Draco's probe attacks before pushing Draco back with ease as Draco wasn't use to being pushed back like this. Draco could hardly keep up with his enemy he was so use to being the vastly Superior trained swordsman in his fights.

Vargas was toying with his son Draco had skill but compared to his father he was a armature in comparison. Draco moved to the right to try and get a edge up on his father. The two would continue to spar for a bit longer until Vargas ended it by hitting Draco in the stomach with the blunt end of his long sword.

" you have much to learn you Little shit and I'll teach you everything I know with a sword when I'm done with you your going to be able to give me a decent spar " he says wanting to see his son to be even greater then him. As this was the beginning of several months of intense training he ever gone through.

Pov change Dronzo

Dronzo was training hard knowing Draco is probably doing the same thing and he refused to be left behind by jthat raging hot head. He was brought out of his thoughts when Nastu Came running up to him.

" Dronzo how did you and that Draco guy meet and became friends??" he asked as Happy flew up catching up to natsu.

Dronzo sighed as he thought back three years ago me and some friends were exploring some old ruins when we were captured by the demons and they tortured us their experiments on us . The other's died early in the experiments for some Reason I lived.

Natsu and happy listened in awe " one day I came to after being drugged I heared screaming and demons dying outside suddenly someone kicked in the door and killed the people inside my room. I could feel myself being cared over shoulder when I passed out again. When I came to I was outside I saw Draco being patched up by Eve as he had a wound in his stomach. Since then I been friends with the first person to care about me." Dronzo finished as natsu and Happy were speechless at his tale.

Eve POV

It's been days since the battle and construction started an was going along great . I was sitting around with several female guild members were taking a break from construction. " so Eve how did you meet Draco and Dronzo?" Lucy asked before taking a drink of her water bottle.

", Yeah how did you meet him it must be a interesting story." Mira chimed in as she looked at Eve.

" I was sealed away by my father who saw a great disaster coming to my people. When I woke up I say a boy with red spikey hair and had a deep wound on his stomach. He was also carrying a guy over his shoulder. He picked me up and also carried me outside where he collapsed from blood loss. I then started to heal him to try and save the strange boys life. That's about it something about his arua was do warm and comforting I just wanted to stay with him. Hes very stubborn especially when it comes to something he believes in She said the last part with a blush.

Time skip 2 months

Draco POV

It's been to months since he started this training under his hero and unknowingly his father. Right now he was practicing his water magic having wanting to learn another type of magic. Yet he was having a very hard time in it's manipulation. He also tried his hand at in lighting which he also was having a hard time with . The most he could do with both of them is do elemental enhanced melee hits with them. When he wasn't practicing his magic he was practicing his long sword with his father. Vargas said if Draco could Land a sold hit on him he will tell Draco a secret. Draco's daily training schedule was of him waking up at six in the morning then do 20 laps around the ring of the volcano while wearing weighted training clothes that got heavier each day . Followed by magic training with Lava for one hour.

Then break for breakfast at eight in the morning if he got his 20 laps done. If not he would get no food until lunch. If he completed his sword training with Vargas after lunch he would have to then wear the weights from that morning if they were still giving him a challenge if not They would increase the weights. He was at four hundred and forty pounds on each limb. He could already lift and run with two hundred and thirty pounds before he started training. One day as he was out training Draco started feeling something pulling him to the nearby town of Lanox. He told Vargas he was going to go check on something he would be back later.

Draco arrived in the town of lanox that was famous for it's hot springs alongside it's glorious fire temple. It also held a special place in Draco's heart because it was where he was raised after his sister Left him. Draco looked around seeing everyone panicking and screaming. I helped direct them To safety after I made way through the crowds he found a shrine maiden he asked her what the hell is going on. She told me. That the demon general Scar had taken the priestess and was trying to do some kind of ritual at the Temple.

" This just go soooo much more personal ." he walking Towards temple . First they captured my teacher and mother figure Ignia but it's the bastard who kicked me into the dirt three times before and he only lived because of shear stupid luck. When he reached the town square the demons that were rampaging suddenly stopped as Draco was about to strike. They slowly approached him and bowed to him." The fuck !!! What the hell is going on !!" he says slightly annoyed at how weird they were acting.

" hahaha what's wrong boy don't like your subjects worshipping you ???" someone says. Draco looks around to see a guy in blood red trench coat and hat drinking vodka." Who are you !!!" Draco shouted pointing one of his swords at the person. " me ? Oh Little Timmy I have gone through many name's throughout time. Vlad , Hellsing dog but I like going by Alucard." He says with a wide grin.

" Boy you smell like you bathed in the demon king's blood. I hope you don't run into the Queen if you do then you better have protection. Ah who am I kidding your to much of a bitch to do that. But seriously though congratulations …… your highness " he says grinning as he says that Draco gets more livid " shut up !!! I'm not a demon I'm half dragon half human!!" He says

" what ever you say bitch have fun killing that annoying Lion demon Scar ." He says before taking a drink of his vodka then disappearing . Draco just continues to go forward the demons stepping aside for him to pass. As he passed the demons disappeared as if they could tell he wanted them gone. When he entered his rage was boiling when he saw one of the bodies of one of his childhood friends laying dead . It took all his will power to not loose his Cool and rampage through the temple to find the Scar and kill him. As he walked through the temple his eyes were filed with tears of sadness and rage as he has seen so many bodies of the people who raised him till he left on his journey at the age of 13.

When he got to the room where everyone went to pray he let out a roar of pure furry. By this time his hair was her black and so was his eyes Draco was letting his rage take over him. He didn't even know it . " SCAR!!!!! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU !!!" he roared grabbing his earrings as the materialized two huge broadswords like the one his sister used.

Scar just laughed as he turned around to face Draco. Scar stood there at six foot ten inches. He wore a generals coat and black pants. He had chains wrapped around his hands and wrists Scar also had a matching manie that was black and dark blue. " heh if it isn't fire cracker who is all bark and no bite this is the last time we will fight. After I kill you I will be the king of demons and the King won't be a stupid arrogant boy ." he said with his voice dripping with venom. He shad a sinister idea to gain a psychological edge. He stepped aside to show Draco the person raised him the person he called Mom hanging from the shrine Crucified. She was barely Alive scar grinned as he saw the heart broken face on the blazing hero's face. He charged Draco stood there taking the punch " you have gotten stronger Boy looks like I will have to~" Draco interrupted him with a dual Slash across Scar's chest almost cutting scar into four pieces. But Scar did get deep cuts on his chest Scar was then dodging and blocking with his chains. Draco slashed at him with blue fire engulfing his swords Scar uppercut Draco sending him airborne. Draco pushed off the ceiling and punched Scar in the jaw so hard he spit out few teeth.

" Hehe did that hurt kitty? Because I am just getting started " he cracks his neck and knuckles .Before taking a stance. Scar snarls angry realizing that draco is holding back a great deal yet he is also holding back but the difference was great yet not that great. Scar still had a good chance to win if he played his cards right.

Draco walks around Scar their eyes never leaving each other. Draco gets to where his mother figure is hanging he could sense Igina was still alive which made him sigh of relief. As he focused only on fighting scar. Draco charged Scar as he threw his swords aiming for his enemies vitals Scar dodged one just to redirect the other. He received a elbow to the face for his foucs going to the swords. Draco followed up that elbow with several stiff jabs to Scar's face and chest followed by a Haymarker that sent Scar flying into the Wall of the temple hardly shaking the sturdy structure. Each blow was enchanced with all three elements.

Draco hissed in pain as his experiment kind of backfired due to him electrocuting himself since he barely had enough of a grasp on lighting to even use it in combat. His experiment was to mix fire ice and lighting in his fists. His fire melted the ice making it water and the lighting electrocuted him. He looked down at his hands his hands trying to get the sharp tingling to stop when he is sent flying by Scar whipping him with his chains. The chains wrapped around Draco and started tossing him around. Groaning Draco activates his summoning ability and starts summoning a dozen swords the chains trying to break the chains.

Scar laughed as he throws Draco around the room . He flicks his wrists pulling Draco to him just to punt Draco in the stomach sending him flying into the opposite Wall." Where is that big talk now boy? Aren't you going to say something stupid like you did three years ago." Scar taunts him as Draco's hair goes back to normal. Inside Draco's mind got over his rage and now is in a state of calm ." you know what they about the calm before the storm. The more calmer it is the more fierce the storm is." He says summoning a sword in front of him breaking the chains on him. He grabs it before summoning another one.

" I'm going to make you pay for each madien you killed today." Draco charged at scar slashing at him he gasps as scar grabs the swords and headbutts Draco making him drop the swords. Scar then attack's Draco with the swords . Draco back flips away now they were outside in the now raining area. Draco blocks one swing with his gauntlet kicking the other out of scars hand.", you know what Kitty I can now go all out now that I don't have to worry about destroying my home.

Scar swings a left but ends up getting a knee to the stomach followed by being tossed through several trees." Hehe this is gonna he fun I wanted to try out a new move I have been practicing. " he says forming a red sphere in his right hand." This sphere is hundred percent pure Mana ."the sphere was slightly bigger than Draco's head. he grins dodging Scar's attack's . Draco gets up close personal and thrusts the sphere into Scar's chest ." Taburn!!!!" Draco screams as he thrust the sphere into Scar's sending scar flying towards town with Draco following close behind.

Scar layed on the ground groaning holding his chest which had a hole in it. Draco ran up to him holding a long sword in his hands." Any last words?" scar coughed up blood "their will be more coming for you wanting the title of king." He says before Draco ended him." Fuck your dam title I just want to live in peace." He says to the corpse. He quickly ran back into the temple and to Igina.

As he was getting her down she said to him" you have grown so much in these past three years young flame. " she says as tears of joy stream down her face as Draco finished getting her down. He hugged her tightly " I totally forget your immortal as Long as you stay in the temple. That's why your still looking like your 21. "he teases her . Ignia punches him in the shoulder." Shut up about my age boy thank you for everything my son* she hugged him tightly as she has been having visions oh his adventures since he had left . That vision contained Draco with five beautiful women and several babies that looked like there parents. It made her happy seeing the visions. Though recently she has been seeing visions of the mad Titan battling him . The mad Titan had given Draco his Scar from his left shoulder al the way to his right hip. But these visions showed a group of people who fought with Draco being brutally killed. As the poor red head bagged he mad Titan to spar them and fight him as Draco was currently held down.

Another vision had Draco trapped in a Ice dome as he again like the mad Titan watched people die but, This time it was by The hands of the person who tied with Ireis in being one of the strongest that being the kingdom sama the kistune of Ice Stela. Who looked him with eyes of love undying Love. As they were in a dome of he was bound in incredibly cold ice chain's. as he looked back into hers.

Finally vison was of Draco and a white haired triken male who could manipulate Time and space to avoid attacks. After killing Draco he would he would take eve force her to marry him .

"ignia you ok?" He asked worried for his mother figure as she spaced out thinking of her glimpses of the future.

" yes my bright spark I am fine now for with me I have your birthday gift that was from the everyone here at the fire temple."

She lead Draco to a secret room in the temple where the only thing in the room was a White fire place in The middle with a fire ragging yet the more it seemed to grow More wild with each step he took towards it. Half of Draco's body turned black just like when he was being corrupted by the dark magic from the dark creatures he slayed. But this time it wasn't trying to take over. " Go ahead my spark accept your destiny and become the fire you are meant to be ." ignia said though Draco never really believed in in destiny. He reached out and touched it his eyes went wide with shock feeling it rush through him. It felt like it was judging him. After ten minutes of standing in place and letting a ember of The Holly flame judge him the flames disappeared from him and reappeared in the middle of the room Draco now had five tattoos on his neck , he had a diamond, a snowflake, shield, a rain drop, and the kanji for volcano.

(scene change)

Meanwhile there was gears in motion that would test him and his friends and family. In the

In The empire of darkness empire of technology in the most high tech prison they had was in ruins as a man with Short snow White hair and sinister purples eyes. He wore the prison jump suit as he laughed having knocked out and or killed the guard's and let The whole prison full or inmate's go to act as his distraction.

"Eve my sweet princess I shall find you and I'll that red haired bastard and anyone else that stands in our way of continuing our marriage that your father made with mine .hahaha" he laughed manically as he continued towards the City nearby to take refugee there and think of a way to find Eve.


End file.
